


Non Compos Mentis-Dreamnotfound

by X_Mr_Lucas_X



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Mr_Lucas_X/pseuds/X_Mr_Lucas_X
Summary: On the island of Non Compos Mentis, there is a school for kids. These kids are too bad for juvie, but too young for jail, so they are sent where the bad kids go. This island is owned by no country, but by three people known as the council. Here they make the rules and punishments, some of which have students begging for death by the end of it.A new student named George is admitted here, in which where he meets the trouble makers of his year, especially the leader of them all known as Dream. Dream constantly tries to help George, but he denies the help of this man and tries to go his own way, only to be blamed for something he didn't do by another student, ending up to see what really lies on the eighth floor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Non Compos Mentis-Dreamnotfound

Deep in a forest, on an island that was long forgotten or dismissed, stood an old, rickety brick home of eight stories. To the outside world, this was a mansion, but on the inside, it was filled with students sent here to learn how to be normal. This was no home of Harry Potters, this was a home for the disobedient. A nightmare. A tragedy. Only those who were too dangerous for juvie- but too young for jail- would arrive here to be brought back into civilization the hard way. People from all over the world would be sent to this hell, no matter where they were from or what race they happened to be. That didn't matter, not to the council that ran the school. Because to them, all of the children are useless.

This island was bought by the council, and so they belonged to no one. With no higher authority to tell them how to teach, they did it their own way. If you were to get into trouble, you'd experience a fate worse than death. They would have you begging at their mercy for your own demise. Normally, people would find this wrong, but if you're being sent there, it shows no one cared enough to help you themselves. They might as well be sending you to die.

It was quiet on this very morning, as of almost every morning. It was early enough that the sun was just peeking above the horizon, and the light was gently kissing the land. It was a cruel contrast to the inside of the building, for if anyone was caught awake, they'd be denied breakfast. The only people allowed to be awake would be the council, especially on this very day. A new student was to be expected. As the three adults waited at the front doors, a black car soon pulled up. After about five minutes of waiting, the island police officer got out and opened the back door, dragging out a small brunette in cuffs. As they made their way over to the adults, the boy took in the smell of nature and his surroundings.

It smelled of morning dew and oak. It was decently cooled off for a day in May, and the sun was just rising over the trees. The enormous building looked old, yet somehow pristine. Charming in its own way. It felt almost magical. Little did he know, he'd grow to hate the place and the pain that came with it.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Eldra. I am part of the council, and the one who you will see very little of. Unless, that is, you start with any tomfoolery," an old woman with gray hair and an overdone outfit spoke bluntly. Her voice was shriveled, yet sharp and confident.

The man on the left of her spoke up next. "I am Mr. Henry. I am also part of the council, and you will see me every so often. I check up on the rooms at night, monitor the halls, and keep watch in the cafeteria." He yawned, not seeming to want to be here. He had black hair, fading to gray. He wore a suit, and is breath reeked of cigarettes.

"Hello! I am Mr. Alex, and I am the last councilor," the adult on the far right jumped in. "You will see me the most. I follow your group everywhere to watch over- besides showers and sleeping of course." They smiled happily. Their voice was sweet and cheery, Alex probably being the youngest of the councilors so far.

The brunette cleared his throat. He felt shy in front of the higher-ups. "I'm George..and I'm from the UK. I, uh...hope to not see you too often, Mrs. Eldra..." he laughed nervously.

The council all looked at each other before nodding. "You will be coming to my office, and you'll be explained how things work around here, _George."_ The woman glared down at him before walking into the building, George and the police officer following closely behind.

As the boy passed through the halls and floors, he couldn't help but start feeling trapped. All of the walls were white, the floors a white tile. The lights were a dim yellow, making the color reflect horribly off of the walls and what little furniture there was. After going up seven floors, they finally reached a small office. With a bed in the corner, a desk in the middle, and a small window behind it, it felt a little too empty. George made his way to the chair opposite of where the woman sat as the officer stood behind him. George's legs ached from all the walking, but he figured he'd have to get used to it soon enough.

"So, Mr. Davidson. We were given your files three days prior to your arrival. Says here you murdered a man and went to the police?" The woman spoke professionally, like she had seen things that were far worse.

George took in a deep breath as he shivered, trying to block out the memory. "Yes ma'am." His voice shook.

Mrs. Eldra nodded and sighed. "Why did you do it, George?" She sounded disappointed. It reminded him of his own mother's voice once she had found out. He kept quiet, and it stayed that way for a small while and until she slammed her hands against the desk harshly. "Silence? SILENCE?! GODDAMNIT YOU WILL ANSWER ME! I AM YOUR AUTHORITY!" She yelled, making the small boy flinch.

Tears pricked his eyes as he kept his gaze down, "I-I'm sorry ma'am..I-I'm just not..comfortable sharing my reasons yet."

She stared at him, then sighed with what sounded like pity. "Right, well, you will tell eventually." There was a long pause before she gathered papers. "You will be staying on the third floor in room C12. The boys that will be your roommates are Soot, Nap, Taken, and Schlatt. There will be no staying up later than eight, and you will be in your rooms at seven. No drinking on the grounds, and no smoking of any kind. You are not to sneak food either. You are to be on your best behavior, you hear me? And you will follow your roommates to where you are supposed to go and at what times. That is all you need to know for now. Obviously other things should be implied, such as no sneaking out. You'll do fine here if you just follow those rules."

George nodded, letting Mrs. Eldra know that he understood.

She dipped her head to the officer, and he uncuffed George. He then handed him black dress pants, a white shirt, and black slippers. "You change once you enter your room."

The brunette took them and stood, following the officer for another journey downstairs.

As they made their way to their destination, the officer spoke up. "Your roommates, don't follow their influence. They are some of the worst ones here, and little Clay in there is their leader."

George cocked his head, "Clay?"

" _Taken."_

It took the boy a moment to process before he realized whom he meant. He decided to stay silent.

"If I were you, kid, I would make sure to follow those rules. Things run a lot different here in Non Compos Mentis than you think." George was about to ask before the man spoke once more, "That's the name of this place. The island, I mean. It's Latin for _not having control of one's mind._ It's a real loony bin here, and if you're lucky, you'll leave within a year. If you're not..." George waited for him to finish. He never did.

Once they arrived, he was shoved into a room with a few sleeping boys. "It's only seven-thirty; they wake at eight," was all the officer whispered before walking away. He gulped, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face before carefully removing his clothes and getting changed. He was about to put on his shirt, thanking god for no one waking up, when the officer shoved someone else in. "Play nice, Taken, or else next time you gon' to the eighth floor."

George kept facing away, hurriedly putting on his shirt as his breathing grew quick, and he grew embarrassed.

"New kid, huh? What's your name?" the boy, supposedly named Clay, slung his arm around the other's shoulder and smiled.

The brunette kept his gaze to the floor before whispering, _"George."_

Clay only laughed at his shyness and squeezed his shoulder. "They call me Dream 'round here. Now listen, I don't know what the hell Mother Gothel told you, but here, you listen to me. Unless you want to get beat the shit out of by the third years upstairs, you got it? Kindness won't get you far with these loonies. Us? We gotta stick together." He walked George over to an empty bed and gestured for him to sit down. He sat down on a bed across from him.

"I-I don't even know you..besides, Mrs. Eldra said yo-"

"I don't give a shit about what she says." The blonde smiled. "She's an old hag anyway. The only reason I get in trouble is because I look out for these goons." He gestured to the sleeping boys, but then his smile dropped as he sighed. "Listen, I know you just got here and all, but I can already tell by your shyness they're gonna eat you alive. They bunked you with me, which means I already care. Just, trust me, 'k?" With that, he laid on his back and stretched, yawning as his limbs extended.

George sat there, bewildered by this one-sided conversation that happened. He didn't even know this man. For god's sake, he just came back from a possible punishment and he's supposed to trust him? He sighed and laid down as well. _I don't need him, I can survive on my own._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published on A03, and it's a lot diffrent from wattpad..I hope this goes well-


End file.
